Diamonds Are Forever
by animal8
Summary: Steve and Jesse get into trouble when a diamond smuggling leads to a murder and an investigation. forteenth chapter up! Thanks for all your reviews. anonymous reviews welcome. Thank you LisaG for your comment, you're right and I appreciate your help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters Jesse Travis Mark Sloan etc.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic please go easy! any advice would be appreciated

Preview: Steve and Jesse get into trouble when a diamond smuggling leads to a murder and an investigation.

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 1

It was one of the quiet days in the ER of Community General Hospital. Dr Jesse Travis was standing idly at the nurses' station. All of a sudden the door crashed open and a gurney came charging through. Reacting instinctively Jesse ran over to greet the paramedics. "What have we got?" demanded Jesse as soon as he was in earshot.

"Gun shot wound to the lower left quadrant, pulse is rapid and thready," one of the paramedics summed up the patients condition.

"Alright let's get him into Trauma Room 1," Jesse instructed. "Mark! I need a hand over here," he shouted as soon as he saw the grey haired doctor round the corner.

Mark Sloan, head of Internal Medicine, his mentor and practically a surrogate father to him, rushed to his side as they guided the gurney into the trauma room.

"What do you need, Jess?" the older doctor asked, amid the cacophony of noise.

"Get me 8 cc's of adrenaline, he's going into tachychardic arrest," said the blonde haired doctor as he started CPR.

Mark quickly injected the fluid into the man's arm, glancing slightly sideways as the defibrillator rolled through the door.

Grabbing the panels, while Jesse tries to revive their patient, Mark moved over to his side. "Charging 360, clear". The bloody body lying on the bed jerked into the air once, and then fell still. Pressing two fingers on the carotid artery, Jesse sighed with relief, "he's back".

Looking across at Mark he said, "We need to get him to the OR". Mark nodded and began to move the patient, when suddenly the man's hand shot up and grasped at Jesse's arm.

Shocked, both doctors turned to look at him and saw his eyes were cracked open. Turning his bleary and pain filled gaze to Jesse, he started to mutter something. "What was that?" Jess asked, leaning forward to better catch what was being said.

"They…mustn't…find them," the man sighed, his hold on Jesse slipping.

"We need to move now," Jesse shouted to the nurses. No sooner had they gotten out of the door and heading towards the elevator, the man started to speak again.

"You…you have to…find them," he said, breathlessly, "you…must go to the…Kings Cross. Locker number…535". Then his hand went limp and he lay still.

"We have to hurry, Jess," Mark Sloan said, startling him from his shocked stupor.

"Right," he said, and together they moved the gurney into the elevator.

-

Dr Amanda Bentley sat alone in the doctor's lounge, nursing a cup of coffee. She'd been at the hospital since early evening the previous day, and this was the first break she'd had. A fire had broken out in a block of flats and as a pathologist for the Coroner's Office it had been down to her to do the autopsies.

Amanda looked up as the door opened and in came Detective Steve Sloan, Mark's son. "Hi, Steve," she murmured, turning back to her coffee.

"Hey, Amanda," Steve said, "Jesse around?"

"He's in surgery with your father," she responded, turning to look at him again.

"The gunshot victim?" he asked casually.

Amanda stared at him, her tired features showing a look of incredulity. "How did you…?"

"His name's Gregory McCalson," answered Steve. "Apparently he was the victim of a drive-by shooting this morning".

"Do we know why?" she asked carefully.

"No. Not at the moment," then Steve narrowed his eyes and looked at Amanda suspiciously. "Wait a minute. What's this 'we' business?"

Amanda shrugged and stared into her coffee, but gave no indication that she was going to answer. Sighing Steve sat down beside Amanda. "Do you know when they'll be out?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

She turned to him, "I dunno, Steve. They've been in there for hours, but it was pretty bad". Staring him in the eye, she continued, "you know how it can be".

Steve sighed again, "yeah. I know". They sat together in silence, until the door to the lounge opened again.

-

Mark and Jesse trudged wearily into the doctor's lounge, Jesse immediately slumping in to the couch opposite Amanda and Steve. Mark fixed them both some coffee and took a seat next to Jesse.

"Well?" demanded Steve.

Mark frowned, "well what?" he asked.

"The gunshot victim, did he live?" Steve was struggling to control his impatience.

Mark sighed and Jesse looked more miserable than before, if that was possible, thought Steve. He glanced between the two of them, waiting for an answer.

After a pause, Jesse finally spoke up. "He didn't make it," he said, quietly, "there was massive internal bleeding and he crashed again".

"We couldn't bring him back," finished Mark. He frowned as he watched Jesse sway slightly before controlling himself.

Jesse was the first to break the strained silence. "Why did you want to see him anyway, Steve?"

Steve looked at him and then his father. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep them off the case. "His name's Gregory McCalson. Several witnesses say he was the victim of a drive-by shooting this morning".

Mark looked at his son as he contemplated his statement. "The only problem is," Steve continued, "we don't know why and there's no evidence to suggest…" He trailed off as he saw a look of realisation pass across Jesse's expressive features. "What?" he prompted.

"I think I might know why," Jesse answered, slowly.

"Go on, Jess," Mark encouraged him with a slight nod of the head.

"Well, you remember what he said to me, Mark? Before we went into the OR?" Mark nodded. At the twin looks of confusion on Steve's and Amanda's faces, he elaborated. "He told me 'they mustn't find them' and that I had to go to the Kings Cross and get them. Whatever 'them' is," he finished.

Steve looked at him with a mixture of surprise and determination. "Did he say where to find them?"

"Yeah," said Jesse, thoughtfully, "he said they were in locker 535".

"Right," said Steve, as he got up to leave, "Kings Cross is a pub about 12 blocks away". Immediately he made for the door.

Jesse jumped up and followed. "Steve, wait". He turned to look at his friend, noted his enthusiasm, and instantly rebuked. "No, Jess. Not this time," he said as sternly as he could.

Stunned, Jesse stopped abruptly. "Ah, Steve," whined the petulant little voice.

"No, Jess". Steve fixed a steely glare on his best friend. Jesse nodded his agreement, albeit reluctantly. Satisfied, Steve turned and left the room.

Turning around, Jesse made to move back to his seat, when all of a sudden the world spun alarmingly. Staggering forward, he was barely aware of hands grasping him before he fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 2

Mark had been watching Jesse with growing concern as Steve left. When he turned towards them, he noticed how pale and drawn his features were. Then before he could voice his concerns, to either Amanda or Jesse himself, Jesse suddenly stumbled and fell forward.

On his feet in an instant, Mark barely caught Jesse before he crashed into the table. "Amanda…" he called. She was by his side in an instant. "Help me put him on the sofa". Together they manoeuvred their unconscious friend onto the couch he had sat on moments before.

"God, Mark!" exclaimed Amanda. "What happened?"

"I think it was the strain from the surgery, but there might be something else". The concern was evident in the older man's voice. Even as they looked, though, Jesse's long eyelashes fluttered on now rather flushed cheeks.

"Jess," Mark spoke softly to his young protégé, "take it easy". Carefully, he helped him to sit up.

"Wh…what happened?" there was an unusual slur to his voice, that caused Mark to exchange another worried glance with Amanda.

"Jesse…Jess look at me," Mark Sloan waited for the younger man's bleary gaze to focus on him. "You passed out, Jess. Do you have any idea why?"

"Uh," Jesse frowned, thoughtfully, "no. I can't think of anything".

"Mm".

"What is it, Mark?" Amanda asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, honey". Mark gently placed the back of his hand on Jesse's forehead.

The reaction was immediate. Jesse complained and tried to shoo away the hand that was fussing over him. Mark chuckled softly. "Alright, Jess. I suggest you go home, and get some sleep".

Jesse smiled gratefully at his mentor and started to stand up, when Mark's hand firmly held him down. Off his questioning glance, he said, "one condition. You let me drive you home. Ah, ah," Jesse stopped the complaint he had been attempting to make. Mark smiled, "I will take you home and pick you up tomorrow. And no complaints".

Conceding defeat, Jesse agreed. He doubted he would have made it to his car, he was so tired. It hadn't been a hard shift, but it had been long, almost 48 hours, and the recent surgery had taken the last of his energy.

"Alright then, come on". Mark supported Jesse as they left the doctor's lounge. Amanda bade them goodnight and promised Mark she'd get some rest too, as soon as she finished up her paperwork.

-

Mark was relieved that he'd had the initiative to give Jesse a lift, as the young man was asleep in his seat long before they reached his house. Leaning over to his young friend he shook him gently by the arm, "Jess. Jesse, we're here".

Slowly, Jesse began to stir. He mumbled something incomprehensible, before cracking open his eyes. He looked blearily across at Mark. Looking at him, Mark could see the unhealthy flush high on Jesse's cheekbones. Frowning, he pressed his hand on his friend's forehead again. This time, however, his temperature was slightly raised.

"'m OK, Mark," Jesse spoke, tiredly, undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car. For a moment he wondered where he was. Then he remembered, home, he thought, of course, Mark took me home.

Leaning against Mark, Jesse managed to make it to his front door. He spent so long fumbling with the key, that Mark eventually took it off him and opened the door for him. "Now, Jess. I want you to go straight to bed. No arguments," he added at the look of indignation on his protégé's face.

With much grumbling, Mark managed to get Jesse into bed and quietly let himself out. Sighing, he went back to his car, with the intention of getting home and having some much needed sleep.

-

Mark arrived home to find Steve already there. His son sat on the leather couch in his front room, scowling into the file he held in his hands.

Steve glanced up as his father came into the room. "Hey, Dad," he sighed.

"Hey, Steve," Mark smiled to himself then sat down next to himself. "What've you got? Is this the McCalson case?"

Steve sighed again, "yeah". He watched as his father scrubbed a hand over his face and for the first time noticed how tired he looked. "You OK, Dad?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Steve. It's Jesse I'm worried about". Steve heard the concern that laced his father's voice.

"Why? What's happened?" Steve asked, barely able to contain his own rising fears.

"I don't know. He collapsed just after you left," as he answered, he saw fear enter Steve's eyes.

"Is…Is he OK?" he asked, hesitantly.

Mark sighed. "He had a slight temperature, but I think it was just exhaustion. I took him home and said I'll be by tomorrow. If he's any worse…Well we'll deal with it then".

"What do you think it is?" Steve sounded suspicious. He had a feeling his father wasn't telling him everything.

Locking gazes with his son, Mark knew that he couldn't keep his thoughts from him. "A virus has been spreading among some of the nursing staff." Mark answered, carefully.

"You think he might have that?" Steve's voice almost faltered as he spoke.

"I don't know," Mark noticed the fear still present in Steve's features. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing".

Steve rubbed a hand over his own sleep bleary eyes. "God, Dad, I hope he's alright".

"Believe me, Steve, so do I," said Mark. His eyes wandered slowly back to the file his son had abandoned on the table. "Did you find any thing today?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You wouldn't believe it, but all I found was an envelope". Steve pulled a brown envelope from the file.

As Mark turned the envelope over in his hands, he saw there was nothing printed on the outside. No name, no address. Nothing. Carefully, he slid the contents from the packaging. It contained a scrap of paper with an address, a letter written in the same hasty scrawl and a photo.

Turning to the letter, Mark quickly scanned through it; then looked to the photo. "Is that what I think it is?" asked the older Sloan.

"That depends. If you think it's a bunch of diamonds, then I'd say yes". Steve's voice contained a hint of amusement.

"Blimey! Do you think they're at this address?" Mark lifted the scrap of paper.

Steve seemed to consider it for a moment. "Well," he said at last, "if they are there, then we couldn't find them".

"You've looked already?"

"Yeah. As soon as I found that, I sent a squad out there and met with them. We searched the place from top to bottom. Nothing". He shrugged.

"Mm. Well we can always see if Jesse or Amanda can think of something". At the mention of Jesse's name, Steve frowned. "Don't worry Steve. I'm sure he's alright".

"Yeah," though the younger man didn't seem so convinced.

Author's note: Well there's the second chapter. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 3

Mark wandered into the kitchen the following morning. Yawning, he set about fixing breakfast.

"Hey Dad," Mark turned and watched as his son ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

Smiling, he returned the greeting, "hey, Steve". As Steve sat down at the table, Mark turned back to his cooking. "Good old Spanish omelette," he called as he brought two full plates to the table.

"Dad, can't we have a normal breakfast," commented his so-called son.

"Steve, you have no taste," replied his father, feigning offence. They tucked into their breakfast and settled into an amiable silence.

"I'm going to the hospital today," Steve said, after a time.

"Oh?" Mark looked up, his curiosity piqued, "what for?"

"Amanda said she'd finished the autopsy on Gregory McCalson …and I wanted to make sure Jess is OK," he admitted.

Mark chuckled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate your concern, Steve". They finished breakfast in silence, contemplating the new information on the case and Jesse's welfare.

-

Later, Mark was on his way to pick Jess up, before starting his shift. As he reached his friends house, however, he started to get a sense of foreboding. The curtains were still drawn. Nonsense, Mark thought to himself, he probably just overslept and hadn't had time to open them.

Despite his reassurances though, he was still worried that something may have happened.

He walked the short distance to the door and knocked. Mark tried to tamp down his rising fears as he waited and there was still no answer. He knocked again and waited.

Panic nearly consumed him as he knocked three times and still there was no sign of movement in the house. His heart now racing in his chest, Mark moved to the nearest window and peered through.

Mark stopped breathing, for lying on the floor, completely still, was Jesse. Spurred into action, Mark ran back to the front door. Reaching down, he found the spare key, and let himself in.

Running into the front room, he was at Jesse's side in an instant. "Jesse," Mark shook the young doctor's shoulder. "Jess… Jesse, can you hear me?"

"Uhh," Jesse stirred, his eyelids fluttering slightly.

"That's it, Jess. Come on," Mark's gentle persistence eventually persuaded the younger man to open his eyes.

"M…Mark?"

"Take it easy," Mark advised. His fingers unconsciously checked Jesse's pulse, and he was shocked at the heat radiating off his skin. "I'm going to call an ambulance". Jesse shook his head and started to protest. "Jesse," Mark said, sternly, "you have a fever and your pulse is racing, you need to go to the hospital". Without saying more, he pulled out his cell and dialled.

-

Steve was standing at the nurses' station, waiting for Amanda to start her shift, when the ambulance arrived. As the gurney crashed through the door, Steve could only stare in shock at its occupant.

Then he snapped out of his stasis. "Jesse," Steve ran over to where his stricken friend lay, he could see sweat glistening on his forehead. "Dad?" he looked at his father unable to hide his fear.

Mark turned to look at him, leaving Jesse in the care of the other doctors. "I found him collapsed in his front room".

"Is it the virus?" Steve asked, anxiously.

"I don't think so. The virus never caused a fever like this. I think it must be a bacterial infection he picked up". There was a pause. "I'll let you know when we know more".

"Yeah. Thanks Dad". Steve stared despondently at the room, where a hive of activity showed the doctors and nurses ministrating to his friend.

At a loss for what to do, Steve set off for the pathology lab.

-

As it happened Amanda had started her shift early and was sitting behind her desk when Steve arrived.

She looked up as he opened the door. A smile touched her face, "hey, Steve". Steve looked at her, a haunted expression in his eyes. Frowning, she asked, "What's wrong?" No answer. "Steve?"

Seating himself on the edge of her desk, Steve forced himself to face her. "It's Jesse".

She looked at him sharply, panic flustering her features. "What do you mean? Steve? What's happened?"

Sighing, Steve dropped his gaze. "My Dad went to pick him up this morning". Pausing, he looked back at Amanda, seeking reassurance. "He collapsed. He was rushed into the hospital not long after I got here".

"My God Steve! Is he OK?" her concern was evident in her tone.

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. My Dad said he'd let me know".

Amanda looked at him, he seemed so desperate, she thought. "He will be alright, Steve," she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "You know that, don't you?"

Steve smiled his thanks for her comfort and support. "Yeah. Thanks, Amanda".

"So," she continued, airily, "do you want to see the autopsy report?"

"Of course," came the reply.

"Well, there's nothing much to tell. Simple entry wound to the lower left quadrant, no exit wound". Her eyes flicked over her notes and she frowned thoughtfully. "There was a toxin in his system that I wasn't able to identify, though".

"You think he was poisoned?" Steve raised his eyebrows at the suggestion.

"No. It looks like something he picked up somewhere. Could be a toxin produced by a bacteria of some sort".

"Can you work on it some more?" the detective asked.

Amanda smiled up at him, "of course. I'll start on it as soon as I've finished this lot of paper work". She gestured vaguely at her desk.

"Alright. Thanks, Amanda," Steve got up and headed to the door.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find anything," she promised. Steve merely dipped his head in acknowledgement before leaving.

-

Author's Note: finally the third chapter! well let me know what you think, any advice on improvements appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 4

Steve had wandered the corridors for several minutes before heading to the doctor's lounge. Once there he sank dejectedly onto the couch, a cup of strong, and somewhat stewed, coffee clutched in his hands.

It was there that Mark found him an hour later. He paused at the door to smile fondly at his son, before entering. "Hey, Steve," he said as the younger man's blue eyed gaze turned on him.

"How is he, Dad?" was his opening sentence.

Taking a seat beside him, Mark waited a moment before answering. "He's going to be alright," he said at last.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God". After a pause, he added, "can I see him?"

"No, son, he's sleeping," was the older doctor's reply, "why don't you come by and see him tomorrow, though?"

"Yeah, I'll do that". Steve looked at his father. "What was it?" he asked.

"Like I said before, I think it was a bacterial infection. Anyway, he's responding to treatment and we're keeping him on broad-spectrum antibiotics, just in case," his father finished.

"So…he's really going to be OK?" Steve checked.

Mark chuckled and shook his head in fond exasperation. "Yes, Steve. He's going to be just fine".

-

Despite his father's assurances, Steve knew that he'd never entirely believe it until he saw Jesse himself. But that would have to wait. Right now he needed to get back to the precinct with Amanda's autopsy report.

After the shock of that morning, all Steve wanted to do was to go home and get some rest. However, as he walked over to his desk he knew that wasn't going to be possible for a while.

Sitting in a chair opposite, looking seriously peeved, was his new partner, Tanis Archer. Sighing, he carefully approached his desk. "Hey, Tanis," he called, when he was standing next to her.

"And where have you been?" she quipped, as soon as he had seated himself opposite her.

Steve shook his head slightly and looked away. "My friend, Jesse, was rushed into hospital this morning".

He caught a glimpse of Tanis raising an eyebrow, before she said, "the Travis doctor?"

His head snapped up. "Yeah," he couldn't help but feel suspicious, "how did you know?"

"Oh. I have my sources," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

Steve narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh? And what would these sources be?"

"That's none of your business," she smiled devilishly at him.

"And just what do these sources say?" Steve persisted.

His partner shrugged again. "Nothing much, just that you like to let your father and two of your doctor friends join you on your cases".

"OK. Let's get one thing straight," Steve said, fixing Tanis with a steely glare. "I do not 'let' them get involved. They do that themselves".

"Have you ever tried stopping them?" she suggested.

"Have you?"

Tanis relented after that. As the paused extended she asked quietly, "how is he?"

Steve studied her for a minute before answering. "He's recovering. They're keeping him in over night".

His partner merely nodded. "So, what have you got?" she asked, indicating the file he had brought.

"Here," Steve passed it over to her.

Flicking through the file, Tanis looked back at her partner. "Where do we start?" she asked, archly.

Steve smiled. He liked his new partner; she had a certain 'attitude' about her that counteracted his hot-headedness. "Well, for starters I'd like to find out who owned the warehouse at that address," he indicated the scrap piece of paper in the file.

"Owned?" Tanis raised an eyebrow again.

"Yeah, it was abandoned six months ago. That's how we got in without the owner's permission". Steve sighed and looked into the file. "I'll tell you, for a moment there I thought the DA would deny us a search warrant".

"Well just be grateful they did," Tanis said, sternly.

"I am, thank you," Steve couldn't help the merriment that danced in his eyes at their friendly banter.

"Right," Tanis narrowed her eyes at his amusement. "Let's check out the records office. They'll have names and addresses for whoever owned the warehouse".

-

Amanda had just finished her shift for the day and thought she would just pop in to see Jesse before going home.

When she reached his room she could see, through the window, that he was awake. Opening the door carefully, she poked her head round its edge. "Hey, Jesse".

Jesse smiled weakly. "Hey, 'manda," he croaked.

"How are you feeling?" Amanda approached the bed.

The blonde doctor laughed softly. "I've been better".

Amanda smiled sadly at him as she sat in the chair at his bedside. "You'll be better in no time, Jess," she reassured him.

"Has Steve found anything on the McCalson case?" the small voice queried from the pillow.

Amanda shook her head in fond exasperation. It was so typical of Jesse. His first concern was always for others and his insatiable curiosity bordered on annoying. She smiled at the thought. "I think I'll leave that for Steve to explain. He said he'll be by tomorrow".

"Ahh, Amanda," Jesse whined, peering up at the pathologist with blue, sleep-bleary eyes.

Amanda saw his eyelids drooping and discreetly left the chair and moved to the door. "Get some rest, Jesse. I'll come by and see you tomorrow". Jesse was already snuggling down under the covers.

-

Mark was in the kitchen, contemplating cooking dinner. With a loud clatter, a rather foul tempered Steve opened the front door, and stalked through to the kitchen. Mark took one look at him and smiled. "Tough day?" he commented.

"Yes," Steve snapped. Sighing he sank down into a chair at the kitchen table. "Sorry, Dad," Steve wiped a hand over his face.

Chuckling softly, Mark moved to the table and took a seat next to his son. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Steve looked at his father. "Me and Tanis were trying to work out who owned the warehouse. Unfortunately no one we spoke to knew anything about it".

"Did you try tracing the paperwork?" his father suggested.

Steve shot him a look "Yeah. We did. It's been 'misplaced'". Steve shook his head, "I dunno, Dad. I've got some men searching, just in case it was hidden somewhere else".

Mark nodded, thoughtfully. Steve watched him closely, "what are you thinking?"

"Well, obviously someone doesn't want to be connected with that warehouse," the older Sloan said slowly.

"So?" Steve looked almost exasperated.

"That means there's something to hide," Mark explained.

Steve nodded. "Thing is, though, Dad, there's no way to prove it. We've got no evidence".

"I know," Mark sighed.

As the silence stretched, Steve found his thoughts turning to his friend. "How's Jesse?"

Mark looked at Steve. "He's doing much better. His fever broke a few hours ago". Still watching his son closely, he added, "I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd ask Jess to stay with us. Just until he's recovered".

Steve smiled brightly at him for the first time since that morning. "That would be wonderful". His smile faded and was replaced by a frown, "I suppose we're going to have to stock up the fridge. The last time he was around he nearly ate us out of house and home".

Mark laughed. It was true enough. Jesse had a ferocious appetite and ate as much as four people when he wanted, although he never seemed to put any weight on. It was somewhat of a mystery to all his friends. They just assumed it had something to do with his effervescent nature.

"At least he'll be good company," Mark said, still chuckling.

-

Author's note: sorry for the rather boring chapter. I promise I'll try to get to more exciting stuff soon. Let me know what you think anyway!!

Also does anyone happen to know any other good DM fanfic websites? If so please please email me!! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 5

The following morning, Jesse was sitting up in bed, completely bored out of his mind. He wondered, briefly, when Mark was going to see fit to release him.

"Steve!" came his delighted exclamation, as the detective poked his head round the door.

"Hey, Jesse," Steve grinned broadly as he took in friend's agitation. "When you gettin' out of here?" he queried.

Jesse adopted his classic 'Travis pout'. "Mark said I'll have to wait and see how I am later today".

Steve had to bite his lip at the sight of his best friend sulking like a five year old. Jesse studied him, Scowling as he noticed his struggle, which, even as he watched, Steve lost. He narrowed his eyes as the last of Steve's laughter subsided.

"Did Mark tell you he invited me to the beach house?" Jesse looked up at Steve as he sat down in the plastic bedside chair.

"Yes, he did," Steve smiled; he would bet he knew what was coming next.

"Are you sure it's OK?" Right on queue, thought Steve. "I mean, I don't want to put anyone out".

"Jesse, you're not 'putting' anyone out. If we didn't want you to come, we wouldn't ask," Steve said, eyeing his friend sternly.

Jesse smiled gratefully and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Steve".

"You're more than welcome, Jess," came the amiable reply.

They spent the next half hour discussing the case. Soon, Jesse spoke up again, "hey. Maybe you and I can go investigate the warehouse some more. Once I get out of here, of course," he added, off Steve's alarmed look.

Sighing, Steve had to admit that it was worth a shot. Jesse, like his father, had a tendency for spotting things that no one else had thought of. "OK. As soon as Dad gives you permission, mind".

Jesse's smile faltered then returned in full force. "You get some rest now, Jess," Steve spoke as he vacated his chair. "I'll come by and see you later, if you're not out already".

Waving goodbye to his friend, Jesse settled back against the pillows and before he knew it, was fast asleep.

-

Amanda was filling in some paperwork at the nurses' station, while chatting with one of the senior nurses.

Two burly looking men sauntered in through the hospitals main door. With slow deliberate movements, they made their way towards Amanda. Leaning against the desk next her, the slightly shorter man addressed the senior nurse.

"Hey. You got a patient named Gregory McCalson here?"

At the mention of Gregory's name, Amanda's ears started to burn and she listened more intently.

The nurse, Lucinda was her name, Amanda remembered, shuffled over to the computer. She quickly tapped on the keyboard, and then frowned at the screen.

"I'm sorry," she said, "he died two days ago".

"Oh. Well. That's a pity. I'm deeply upset by his loss". To Amanda, the guy looked anything but upset.

"We'll be on our way then," the taller guy spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah, but first things first," the other man paused, "who was the doctor that treated him?"

Amanda froze, hardly daring to breathe. Lucinda frowned again. "Dr Jesse Travis, sir," she replied.

The two men exchanged a glance and nodded, almost imperceptibly, to each other. The smaller man spoke again, "and where would one find this, Jesse Travis?"

The senior nurse looked at Amanda, clearly uncomfortable with the questions and their threatening presence. "I'm afraid Dr Travis has taken some sick leave. I don't when he'll be back." She said, turning to face the men again.

Nodding again, the two men pulled away from the nurses' station and headed toward the door. Without saying a word more, they left the hospital.

-

Mark, Amanda and Jesse sat out on the veranda at the beach house, enjoying the last of the afternoon sun, Amanda having joined them for dinner. They sat waiting for Steve to arrive home, so they could tuck into some of Mark's wonderful cuisine.

Almost two hours later, Steve arrived home to find all of them gathered in the front room. Mark looked up. "Hey, Steve," he smiled.

"Hey, Dad," Steve turned to the blonde doctor, who occupied an entire sofa by himself. "Good to see you're settling in, Jess," he commented.

Jesse blushed furiously and hurried to sit up. Still grinning at his friend, Steve took a seat next to him. "We finally found the guy who owned the warehouse," Steve looked over at his friends, extremely pleased. "It's a man called Neil Lennon. Apparently he did some 'business' with Gregory McCalson".

"What kind of business?" Mark asked.

"There's no record of anything, but I'm sure we can guess," Steve sighed.

"Nothing legal that's for sure," Jesse piped.

Mark chuckled. "Yes, indeed," he agreed.

Amanda turned to Steve, "did you speak with him?"

Steve's expression darkened. "Yeah, I spoke with him. The guy had a stiff upper lip, refused to say anything; he wouldn't even confirm anything we already knew".

"He's going to be a tough nut to crack, if we want any information," Mark mused.

"That's not all. He's got these two guys who are acting like his body guards".

Amanda felt a shiver run down her spine, "were they big built men? One slightly taller that the other?"

"Yeah," Steve frowned, "how'd you know?"

"They came to the hospital today," Amanda stared at Steve, realisation dawning on her face. "They were looking for Gregory McCalson".

"What?!" said both Sloans together

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Steve exclaimed.

"I had more important things on my mind," she retorted.

"More important than this?" Steve's disbelief rang forth in his voice.

Amanda scowled and started to snap something back, when Mark spoke. "Now, now. Let's not fight amongst ourselves". Mark chuckled as both Amanda and Steve looked suitably admonished.

Shuffling awkwardly and casting nervous glances at Jesse, Amanda added, "they were also asking about Jesse".

"What?" Steve's head snapped round to face the blonde doctor. Turning to Amanda, Steve frowned, "why?"

"They wanted to know who Gregory's doctor was and then they wanted to know where to find him," she answered, simply.

"And you told them?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I didn't tell them anything," Amanda snapped, defensively. "Besides it wasn't me they were asking," she added reasonably.

"Then who was it?" Jesse asked quietly. All three of his companions turned o look at him. It was obvious in those expressive features of his that this latest turn in the conversation was making him nervous.

Turning back to Steve, Amanda said, "it was Lucinda, one of the senior nurses".

Jesse nodded. "Well," he said hesitantly, "she was right to answer their inquiries".

"I know, Jess," Steve agreed. "All the same I'm glad you're here where we can keep an eye on you".

"Yes," Mark chipped in, "we don't know what these people wanted, but we can be sure it's nothing good".

After a gloomy pause, Mark suddenly perked up. "Well, who's up for Chinese?" He smiled as Jesse suddenly jumped up and made a beeline for the table.

With shaking heads, Steve and Amanda followed on, while Mark proceeded to the kitchen to serve the dinner.

-

When they were all settled and tucking happily into their meal, Amanda spoke up about the most recent discovery in her autopsy report.

"You know you asked me to look into that toxin, Steve," she began.

Glancing up briefly from his plate, Steve said, "yeah".

"Well I did some more tests on it and found that it's produced by a bacterium called bacillus romuli. It's a rather rare bacterium and in populated parts like this it's found almost exclusively in warehouse environments". Amanda looked round at the others, clearly pleased by her findings.

"Yes," Mark agreed. "But we'd have to prove that the bacteria's in the warehouse first. Then we find other evidence to back it up".

Jesse suddenly perked up. "That's easy. Steve said he'd take me to have another look round the warehouse; we could take samples while we're there".

"Correction, Jesse," Steve added, "I said you could go if my father gave you permission first".

"Is that so?" Mark raised his eyebrows at his son.

Steve had the grace to look sheepish then. Mark chuckled, "alright you can go, Jess". The young doctor's features lit up. "But only once you've had a good nights sleep," he added.

"You must remember to take it easy, as well, Jess". Amanda peered across the table the table at her friend, trying to judge whether her words had been taken in.

Jesse grinned back at her. "Don't worry, Amanda, what could go wrong?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Amanda," Steve piped up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I won't let anything happen to our precious Jesse". With that, he playfully ruffled the blonde hair of his adoptive brother.

Jesse tried to shake Steve off and failing miserably, instead managing to fall off his chair. As his friends' merriment danced around his ears, Jesse felt himself redden. Carefully, and with the help of Steve, he picked himself up and seated himself once again at the table. Despite his embarrassment, he enjoyed the friendly banter that passed between them.

"You OK, Jess?" Steve checked.

Beaming back at him, Jesse nodded and returned eagerly to his half full plate of food. Smiling and still exchanging another giggle or two, the others followed suit.

-

It was dark in the house now. After the meal had finished, Amanda had returned home to see her boys, CJ and Dion. Shortly after, Mark, Steve and Jesse had retired for the night.

As quietly as possible, two burly men, one slightly taller than the other, crept through the veranda door and into the living room. "Quietly, damn you!" the shorter man hissed, when his companion knocked into the coffee table.

"Sorry, Bert," whispered the companion.

"Jus' keep your mouth shut, George," Bert growled.

"Right". Bert shot him a look which made him shut his mouth tight. He nodded to Bert and they continued forward.

Unbeknownst to them, they had woken someone. The bleary eyed figure stood in the doorway to the front room, scrubbing a hand through sleep tousled, blonde hair.

-

Author's Note: Yes! 5th chapter! read it, enjoy it, let me know what you think plz. P.S I never added it into the story, but yes Jesse and Gregory did have the same bacterial infection.


	6. Chapter 6

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 6

Jesse stared in shock at the two people who stood, rooted to the floor, by one of the leather couches.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he demanded at last.

The smaller man moved first. He crossed the distance between him and Jesse in a few long strides. Grabbing hold of the struggling doctor and clamping a hand over his mouth, he moved back to his partner.

"Let's get a move on," he hissed, handing Jesse into his bear-like grasp. As he did so, though, Jesse saw his chance for freedom and bolted from the two men as the first one's grip was loosened.

"Get after him," called the one who Jesse assumed was the leader.

In half a second flat, the larger man's weight was bearing down upon Jesse's slim form. Together they crashed to the floor.

Jesse yelled out with pain and terror as he struggled once more to be free. He hurt everywhere and his breathing was laboured from the mass pressing down on his chest.

"What the Hell?" came the voice of Steve Sloan as he too barged into the room, closely followed by Mark.

"Damn it!" the other man swore again and made to tackle Steve, catching the detective off-guard.

Jesse was vaguely aware of his best friend's conflict, but he was too caught up in his own struggle to respond. And worse still, Jesse realised he was dangerously close to passing out.

Steve managed to kick his attacker away, who then retreated to the veranda, calling his partner after him. With a growl of frustration, he reluctantly left the bundle that was Jesse Travis and followed his companion.

Steve ignored them as they left. His gaze was fixed on the gasping, groaning form of his best friend.

Steve was at his side in an instant. "Jess?" he spoke softly, "Jesse, are you OK?" It was a stupid question, Steve could see the pale figure before him trembling and wincing with pain.

Excruciatingly slowly, Jesse managed to look up at Steve. "St…Steve?"

"Easy now, pal," Steve gentled his clearly shocked, disorientated friend.

"Let me have a look at him, Steve". Mark had moved from his place in the hallway and was now crouched next to his son.

Shuffling slightly sideways, Steve allowed his father a closer look at their young friend. "Well?" he asked anxiously, as his father sat back.

Mark sighed. "A few bruises and a minor concussion. It's nothing too serious thankfully".

"Nothing too serious!" Steve raged. "The guy almost crushed Jesse".

"I know, Steve," Mark said patiently, "but it could have been worse".

"'m OK, Steve. Really," Jesse spoke up properly for the first time since the attack, having regained his breath.

Steve looked at him and narrowed his eyes, taking in Jesse's condition with a sweep of his eyes. Jesse offered a shaky smile for his friend.

Carefully, and with great slowness, the blonde doctor lifted himself to his feet and, supported by the strong arms of Steve, sat down on the sofa. Steve sat next to Jesse and placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. He frowned at the infinite small tremors running through his friend's body.

"Here. Drink this," Mark said, arriving from the kitchen with a mug of sweet tea.

Jesse took it and cautiously sipped at it, making a disgusted face at the sweetness.

Steve gave Jesse a moment to calm down before questioning him. "So what exactly happened, Jess?"

He saw his friend shudder, and considered that maybe it was too soon to be asking him this. Taking a deep, calming breath, Jesse recounted to Steve exactly what had happened up to the current moment.

Both Sloans sat thoughtfully for a moment; then Steve suddenly sat up with a jolt. "I knew I recognized them," he swore. "It's the same two from Neil Lennon's office".

"The one's Amanda saw as well?" queried his father.

"Must be," Steve Sloan answered.

"What did they want, though?" Jesse asked in a shaky voice.

Steve scowled. "I don't know. But whatever it was, I'll bet they'll want to try again".

Jesse shuddered again and winced, raising an arm protectively to his ribs. Steve exchanged a concerned look with his father. Taking a seat beside his friend, Mark gently leaned Jesse back against the soft cushions.

Tentatively, Mark pulled up Jesse's t-shirt and revealed a blotchy bruise just starting to appear across his ribs. The grey haired doctor pressed his hand firmly, but gently, on the obviously tender spot.

Jesse took a sharp intake of breath at the slight pressure on his ribs.

"Is he OK?" Steve's voice spoke up from next to him, his concern evident.

Mark turned his head to face his anxious son, and smiled softly. "Like I said before; just bruises. No cracked or broken ribs, but that's gone hurt like Hell for a while".

Jesse winced and looked between the two older men. "Yeah, don't I know," he grumbled quietly.

"Cheer up, Jess," Steve grinned, "at least you'll get to spend more time with me".

The blonde doctor narrowed his eyes, not liking the mischievous glint in the detective's own.

He thought perhaps this didn't bode so well for him.

-

The following morning the three friends sat together eating breakfast. Steve looked up and noticed Jesse still favouring his bruised ribs.

"You still planning on going back to work today?" Steve's concerned voice broke the companionable silence.

Jesse looked across at the detective with a look that clearly said 'Of course'. "Yes," he stated.

"Is that a good idea?" Steve glanced at his father.

Mark shrugged. "I don't see why not. So long as you promise to take it easy, Jess". He looked at the young doctor carefully, trying to judge whether his advice would be followed.

Jesse shuffled uncomfortably under the joint gazes of his friends. Looking up at both of them he said, "I will. Promise".

Seemingly satisfied, they stopped scrutinizing their friend and returned to their breakfast. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jesse did the same.

-

Amanda sat at her desk, her head buried in a file, when a jubilant voice piped up from the doorway. "Hey, Amanda".

"Jesse," Amanda scolded. "Shouldn't you be resting at the beach house?"

"Hey, I was resting," the blonde doctor replied.

The pathologist raised her eyebrows and eyed her friend cynically.

Shuffling nervously, Jesse added, "besides, Mark said I could come back. I'm recovered from the infection and the brake in didn't cause any lasting damage".

"Brake in! What brake in," Amanda was immediately alert. She rose from her chair.

Jesse winced. He'd forgotten that Amanda hadn't yet been made aware of the incident the previous night. "Well," he hesitated, "it was nothing really".

"How could it be nothing?" she had raised her voice slightly and moved towards Jesse.

Flinching at the sharpness in her voice, he hastened to put her mind at rest. "Look, it was just a couple of big guys, who broke into the beach house last night," he shrugged. "I guess they thought they might find something of value".

"Why didn't any of you tell me this before?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Sorry, Amanda," Jesse mumbled. He leaned against the doorway and winced as his ribs protested the movement.

Amanda noticed his discomfort and guided him over to her desk. "Here, sit down," she lowered him gently into her chair. "Let me have a look," she attempted to loft his top, only to have Jesse hold it down.

"It's nothing, Amanda," he replied in a strained voice.

"Jesse. It's obviously not nothing, so quit complaining and let me look". Jesse moved his hand and allowed Amanda to gingerly inspect the damage.

She let out a shocked gasp when she saw the dark, blotchy bruise that coated the left side of his ribs. "Oh my God, Jess!"

He smiled weakly at her as he lowered his top. "It's nothing," he repeated.

Amanda could only stare in disbelief at her friend's nonchalant attitude. "Does Mark know about this?" she asked accusingly. It would be just like Jesse to hide something like this from us, Amanda thought to herself.

"Of course he does," Jesse reassured her, "he was there".

Amanda's face registered a new shock and Jesse could guess what she was thinking. "Was Mark or Steve hurt?"

Jesse smiled, more genuinely this time. "They're fine, Amanda. The only other guy to get hurt was the guy that went for Steve," he finished.

Amanda smiled, now. She could well imagine the robust cop taking down anyone who threatened or hurt his father or friends.

"I'll see you later, Amanda," Jesse spoke softly into the silence.

Watching him leave, Amanda called to him, "take it easy, Jess". She received the briefest nod in response, before the blonde head disappeared out the door and along the corridor.

-

Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, hope you're enjoying the story so far. It should be getting a bit more exciting soon (I hope) so stick with it. Anyway, continue to review and let me know what you think. Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 7

Later their group sat around a table at BBQ Bob's, the small restaurant owned by Mark, Steve and Jesse.

"So you guys," Amanda started, looking sternly at the two Sloans, "I hear you had a brake in at the beach house".

Father and son looked at each other, then as realisation dawned, turned to Jesse. Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, the blonde doctor shrugged and looked away.

"I suppose we should have told you, huh," Mark said innocently.

"Yes, you should have told me," Amanda said, her voice betraying her annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Amanda," Mark apologized.

"Yeah, sorry," Steve joined in.

After a pause, Amanda spoke up again. "Did you catch the men who broke into your house?" she queried.

Steve sighed heavily. "No, they got away". He glanced at Jesse, who was squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"Never mind, we'll get them," Amanda consoled, seeing the guilt on Steve's face.

"Some good news at least," Steve continued, smiling his thanks at Amanda, "we know who they are. They're brothers, Bert and George Rain," he passed two photographs across the table.

Jesse looked at the photos and paled slightly at the sight of the familiar faces. "That one," he said, pointing to the picture of George, "he's the one who grabbed me". Jesse paused, contemplating, before he also said, "and that one, Bert, I think he's the one who was in charge".

Steve knew that his friend was clearly struggling, so he took the photos back and put them quickly away. He noticed that Jesse seemed to relax once they were gone, and suddenly there was that familiar Jesse 'sparkle' back in his eyes.

"Who's up for ribs?" piped up Jesse's ever cheerful voice. "On the house," he added, trying to ease the awkward silence.

Chuckling gently, Mark said, "that will be fine, Jess".

Smiling brightly, Jesse bounded towards the kitchen. Shaking his head at his friend's eagerness, Steve got up and followed. "I'll give you hand, Jess," he called, before disappearing into the kitchen.

-

Jesse returned to the beach house with Mark and Steve for more recuperation, at their insistence.

Steve came through from the kitchen and smiled at the sight his best friend posed. Jesse was lying on his side, curled up and fast asleep on the sofa.

Moving to his friend's side, Steve gently shook his shoulder. "Jesse. Come on, Jess, you can't sleep here," he called softly.

Opening his eyes, Jesse grinned up at the detective standing over him. "Hey, Steve," he yawned.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he responded. "Can you make it to bed, or do I have to carry you?" he asked dryly.

Jesse's grin faded slightly, until he decided that Steve was joking. "Nah. I can make it that far".

Steve raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of his half asleep friend, but didn't comment. "You busy tomorrow, Jess?"

Jesse thought for a minute before answering. "Not in the morning," he looked critically at Steve, "why? What do have in mind?"

Taking a seat on the couch beside his friend, he answered, "just thought we could take a trip out to the warehouse. I could use another look around and maybe you might be able to spot something we missed".

"Really?" the exuberant Jesse practically jumped up and down in his excitement.

"Of course," Sloan watched the buoyant doctor. "I said I'd take you, didn't I?"

Jesse beamed at his friend. "Thanks, Steve," he said.

"You're more than welcome, Jess," Steve said as Jesse yawned again. Chuckling, Steve added, "I think you should go to bed though now, though".

The young doctor screwed up his face, but quickly relented. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he moved to the door, "goodnight, Steve," he called.

"Goodnight, Jess," Steve called after him.

-

Jesse awoke the next morning to the welcome smell of breakfast cooking. Wandering in the kitchen, he found Mark bustling around preparing what looked more like a feast than a breakfast.

"Morning, Jess," Mark spoke, as he caught sight of Jesse standing in the doorway.

"G'morning, Mark," Jesse smiled at his mentor.

"You up for some breakfast?" the older man asked as he started carrying plates of food to the table.

Jesse's grin widened. "Am I ever," he said. He glanced at the stairs that led to the downstairs apartment. "Should we wake Steve up first?"

Mark shook his head. "No. He'll be along in a minute," he said, even as footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. "Ah. Speak of the devil". He turned and smiled at his son as he emerged, bleary eyed, at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Steve," Jesse bounded over to his friend. "You up for some breakfast?" he asked, unconsciously repeating Mark's question.

Steve faced the effervescent doctor. "Is food all you ever think about, Jess?" he asked dryly.

Jesse's face fell momentarily. "Well, no," he stammered. Jesse continued to splutter meaningless, monosyllabic words until Steve raised a hand to end his friend's rambling. "Only when I'm hungry," he concluded lamely.

Mark stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching the spectacle between his two boys. "Alright, breakfast's ready," he said at last.

"Come on, Jess," Steve guided his friend to the table with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

When they were seated, Steve turned to look at Jesse. "You have to promise me, Jess," he told him, "that you're not going to touch anything while we're there".

Jesse rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Jesse," Steve said seriously.

He turned back to the detective, who was still eyeing his carefully. "Okay, Steve," he said eventually, "I promise".

"Good".

-

Half an hour later they were in Steve's truck, driving to the warehouse.

Jesse turned to look at Steve. "Remember, Steve, my shift at the hospital starts at one," the blonde doctor said.

"Jesse, it's only nine o'clock, we still have four hours left," an exasperated Steve spared a glance at his best friend.

"I know, I know," Jesse spoke quickly. "Sorry, Steve, it's just, I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about this, that's all," Jesse said slowly, watching his friend and trying to gauge his reaction.

Steve sighed and looked sideways at his friend. "Jesse, relax will you?" he said. He knew he should try and calm Jesse's agitation, but his friend's unease was beginning to rub off on him.

He shrugged if off and decided to try and distract his friend with something else. "Hey, Jess, what do you say this weekend we have a party?"

Jesse eyed his friend dubiously. "What for?" he asked.

"Why does it have to be for anything?" the detective asked. "I just thought, seeing as we've all been working really hard lately, what with the case and everything, that we deserved to relax a little," he finished.

Jesse still watched Steve carefully, he guessed what Steve was trying to do and he really appreciated it. "I guess so," he grinned at his friend; a sure sign that he thought it was brilliant idea.

"Good," Steve said, satisfied, "I'll let Dad know when we get back".

Jesse nodded.

They drove the last few miles in silence, each left to their own thoughts. Finally, though, they arrived at their destination.

"Right, we're here, Jess," Steve said, trying his best to sound cheery.

Jesse smiled. "Let's go then," he said, back to his usually old enthusiasm. Steve grinned back, glad that Jesse seemed to have shaken off his anxiousness.

Together they got out of the truck and walked towards the warehouse.

-

Author's Note: kind of the calm before the storm, so let's look forward to more excitment in the following chapters. Enjoy! Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 8

Mark sat in the doctor's lounge, staring at nothing in particular. Amanda came through the door at that moment and caught a look at the expression on her colleague's face.

Frowning, she moved over to him and sat down. "What's wrong, Mark? What are you thinking about?" she asked, softly.

The older doctor turned to face her and smiled slightly. He could see concern written over her face. "I'm fine, Amanda," he told her.

She nodded, but continued to question him. "So what's wrong?" she asked again.

Mark chuckled. "You're not going to let up until I answer you, are you?" he said with a hint of amusement.

"No, I'm not," she returned his smile, trying to coax the information out of him.

"Very well, Amanda," he said. His expressive features took on a much more serious look. "I'm just worried about Jesse and Steve".

Amanda frowned, not quite understanding. Mark read her unspoken question, "I don't know, Amanda. I've just got a very bad feeling, that's all".

The pathologist understood how he felt. Although she hadn't exactly been worried, she had had a similar feeling. Now, after what Mark had said, she really was concerned. His gut feelings had a tendency to ring true. She laid a hand on his arm.

"They'll be alright, Mark," she said, in an attempt to reassure him, "you know they'll look after each other".

"I know, Amanda," he patted her hand gently, "I know".

-

Steve and Jesse and started searching at opposite ends of the warehouse. Despite their best efforts, however, neither of them had been able to find anything suspicious.

Something glinted on the floor and caught Jesse's eye. He frowned as he moved closer. "That's weird," he muttered to himself.

Moving aside the box that rested on whatever had caught his attention, he gasped at what he revealed.

"Steve!" he called.

"What is it, Jess?" Steve answered, as he jogged to his friend's side. Jesse wordlessly pointed to the floor in front of them. Kneeling, Steve investigated closer.

"Well," he said, standing upright again, "it appears, Jess, that you have just found a trap door".

Jesse stared at his friend. "I can tell that much thanks," he said with mild annoyance, "where does it go?" he asked absently.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Steve bent back over the trap door and gripped the metal ring that served as a handle. Muscles straining, he pulled on the door. It didn't seem locked, but it was definitely stiff, thought Steve.

After a few moments of tugging, Steve felt it give a little. Two more sharp tugs had the door finally free.

A cloud of dust rose with the door. Coughing slightly, Jesse leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what was below.

As their eyes adjusted to the dark, they could make out a short flight of stairs leading to what appeared to be some sort of hidden chamber.

Jesse moved towards the top step, only to be held back by Steve. "Let me go first, Jess," he said.

He stepped forward and cautiously descended the stairs, while Jesse waited impatiently for the all clear. "You can come down, Jess. It's safe," he called up to his friend.

Half a second later, the blonde doctor was by his side. Steve frowned at the sudden appearance of his best friend. "You weren't, by any chance, already on your way down when I called, were you?" he queried casually.

Jesse looked at him innocently, "I don't know what you mean, Steve". He smiled at his friend, and took a step forward, "c'mon, Steve, let's go investigate".

Steve shook his head at his friend's enthusiastic and buoyant nature. "Come on, then, Jess," he said, exasperated.

They moved further into the room, their eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. "You find anything, Jess?" Steve called.

"No not yet. Ahh," Jesse shouted out, having tripped suddenly.

"Jesse!" Steve's voice called out urgently. Finally finding his friend, he crouched beside him, looking for any obvious sign of injury. "Jess? What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked, while continuing his examination.

"I'm OK, Steve. I just tripped on something," Steve watched as he began scrabbling around on the floor. "Here it is; it's a loose floor plank," as he spoke he started pulling the plank up.

"What have you found, Jess?" he asked, having heard Jesse's shocked gasp.

"I think you'd better have a look," Jesse said quietly.

Steve frowned at his friend's behaviour. Moving over to him, Steve saw a velvet bag clasped in his hand.

Taking the bag into his own hands, he mimicked Jesse's reaction. Carefully, he put his hand in and pulled out the contents. They both sat and gazed at the sight that befell them.

"Well," Steve looked up at Jesse. "I guess we found the stolen diamonds," he said.

Jesse nodded mutely, still transfixed by the diamonds that glittered and sparkled on Steve's palm.

"We'd better get you to the hospital," Steve said, grinning triumphantly at his friend. Jesse grinned back and they made their way towards the stairs.

At some point, Steve was ahead of Jesse. Neither one was particularly bothered, but, for the malicious gazes that followed them, it was the perfect opportunity to catch their prey.

-

Amanda sat in her pathology lab. Despite the reassurances she had given Mark, now that she was alone, her own previous misgivings were beginning to grow.

Sighing, she put down the pen she had been using to fill in her paperwork, and stood. There was no point in her struggling on with it, she knew while she was this worried about her friends, there was no point in trying to work.

She paced nervously in front of her desk, going over all the facts of the case, so far. There was the envelope Steve had found in the locker, the warehouse which had previously been owned by Neil Lennon.

She paused. She knew he had to be involved somehow. Then there was his two 'bodyguards', George and Bert, who had broken into the beach house.

And then there was Gregory McCalson. She sat down at her desk, thinking. They still had no firm evidence, but she guessed they all had something to do with the apparent diamond smuggling.

There was a slight problem there as well, she thought. Apart from a photo, there was no evidence that there even was any smuggling going on.

As she calmed down, her thoughts returned to her friends. "I hope you're alright," she prayed, fervently.

Looking around her desk, she repeated, "God, I hope you're alright".

-

Jesse moved to catch up with Steve, when suddenly there was a metallic click. Like the sound of a gun being primed.

Then a harsh voice sounded in his ear. "Don't move," it said.

Jesse felt a firm pressure against his back, and he instinctively froze. "Steve," he called weakly, and received a shove that sent him to the floor in return.

Steve turned at the sound of his friend's small voice and the accompanying grunt. Momentarily shocked, Steve froze at the sight of his friend and business partner sprawled on the floor, with a gun aimed at his head.

"I suggest you stay where you are, Detective," the voice said calmly, his gaze and his gun never wavering from its target. "Unless, that is, you wish me to shoot your friend here," he added, indicating the doctor, who was now struggling to his feet.

Steve gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn't risk him hurting Jesse. "What do you want, Bert?" he said, with as much patience as he could muster.

Bert smiled. "Congratulations, Sloan. You know who I am," he paused a moment to consider the Detective. "Hand your gun over," he said simply.

"What?" Steve asked, distracted by his friend's groan, and obviously renewed sense of pain.

"The gun!" Bert snapped, "hand your gun over or I shoot the doc!"

"Alright," Steve said, trying to placate some of the other man's anger. "Here it is," Steve slowly removed the gun at his waist and slid it over to Bert, "just take it easy".

Jesse was now on his feet, watching the exchange between Steve and Bert. He couldn't believe this was happening. I've allowed myself to be caught by the same guy twice, Jesse thought miserably.

Steve spared a glance at his friend and saw his eyes wide with fear. There was something else as well, Steve thought. Something like guilt? He hoped not, none of this was Jesse's fault.

Bert moved forward and retrieved Steve's gun, while keeping his own weapon trained on Jesse.

As the guy stood, Steve could have sworn that he smiled again. "You know, Detective," he said, gleefully, "I only really need the doctor". As he said this, he grabbed Jesse in a painful grip and yanked the smaller man closer, causing Jesse to whimper as his ribs flared with agony.

Steve watched the rough treatment of his best friend and felt his anger rising. He stepped forward, only to stop again when Bert placed his gun against Jesse's temple.

Enjoying the desperation on the detective's face, Bert continued, "But I suppose I could take you as well".

Jesse saw movement behind Steve and opened his mouth to shout a warning.

Bert realised the intention of his captive, and quickly clamped his freehand over his mouth.

Jesse's eyes widened even more at having this added restraint. But he knew he had to try, the shape was getting closer to Steve. He shouted out, but all that came out were meaningless noises, muffled as they were by the hand that covered his mouth.

Steve seemed to get the meaning, though, for he started to turn around. Not fast enough. George hit him so hard that he slipped unconscious before he even knew what was happening.

Bert smiled to himself as he brought the gun down on the back of the young doctor's head. He watched as the blonde man followed his friend into unconsciousness, before quietly pulling out his cell phone.

-

Author's Note: this getting a bit more interesting for all you readers out there. I hope you enjoy! please read & review


	9. Chapter 9

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 9

A phone rang, and the man sitting behind the desk picked it up. "Hello?" he said casually into the receiver.

"Boss?" a voice queried on the other end of the line.

"Bert," the man said levelly, "tell me you have some good news for once".

Bert grimaced at the strained patience that was evident in the other man's tone. "Yeah," he responded, "we got the doctor, just like you wanted".

"Excellent!" the man's voice lightened at this. "Proceed with the next stage of the plan".

"Yes, Boss," Bert agreed, easily.

"Oh and Bert?" the voice called him back, "tell me everything he says. And," he paused.

"Yes, Boss?" Bert asked, nervously.

"Don't disappoint me, Bert," and then he hung up.

-

Mark and Amanda once more sat in the doctor's lounge. Amanda brought two cups of coffee over to the table for herself and Mark.

The grey haired doctor sighed and looked up at his colleague. "Where are they, Amanda?" he asked, in a strained whisper.

Amanda looked at worried features of her friend and wished she could give him the information he sought. "I don't know, Mark," was all she could say.

"Something must have happened in that warehouse," he said with such utter conviction that she believed him.

"Mark, we don't know that," she tried to convince him and herself at the same time, "they probably got stuck in traffic or something".

Mark turned and looked at her with a hard stare. "No," he said, firmly, "something happened, I know it". Amanda, although worried, still looked disbelieving. "Look, Amanda," he said, reasonably, "why else would Jesse be over three hours late for work? As a dedicated ER doctor, he wouldn't allow that to happen".

Amanda knew he was right. "I know, Mark, I know," she said, sadly. "I just wish it wasn't true. Otherwise…" she let the sentence hang.

"I know, Amanda," Mark comforted her, "but we have to find them".

Amanda looked at her colleague, hopefully. "Where do we start?" she asked, softly.

Mark shook his head as he thought. Suddenly he moved to the door and yanked it open. "Come on, Amanda," he called.

She followed him out and down the corridor, struggling to keep up. "Mark," she shouted to get his attention, "where are we going?"

He didn't look at her as he answered. "I think we should take a little trip to that warehouse," he looked at her, "you have the address?" he asked.

She nodded. "Good," was all he said, as they left the hospital.

-

Steve came to consciousness slowly. The first thing he registered was a thumping pain in his head. He groaned and turned his head away from the bright light that was exacerbating his headache.

Slowly he became aware of another presence in the room, so he reluctantly prised open his eyes. He looked blankly around the empty room, trying to figure out where he was.

Then it hit him. All at once he remembered what had happened. The warehouse; the diamonds; Bert; Jesse. He froze. Jesse. Where was he?"

He didn't have to look far. Lying on his back, on the other side of the room, was Jesse. Steve didn't know what condition his best friend was in, but the fact that he was unconscious couldn't have been good.

He crawled over to the doctor's side. As he moved, he realised that, apart from a headache, he himself didn't appear to be hurt anywhere else.

"Jesse," as he spoke he placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. Steve noted, with some relief that his eyes were beginning to flicker open. "Come on, Jess," he encouraged.

"St…eve," he croaked.

"It's OK, Jess. You're gonna be alright," Steve helped his now fully awake friend to sit up.

"Where are we?" Jesse asked, slightly dazed.

"Still in the warehouse, by the looks of it; or at least a warehouse," Steve said.

Jesse nodded and shuffled uncomfortably, bringing Steve's attention back to him. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, somewhat concerned for his friend's condition.

Jesse seemed to consider this before answering. "No, I don't think so," he said at last, "just a headache and sore ribs".

Steve remembered Jesse's previous injury. No wonder he looked in pain before, Steve thought, being pulled around by Bert like that must have hurt his already tender ribs.

The there was a noise, like footsteps, outside the door. Jesse looked at Steve, clearly scared, and Steve did his best to reassure him.

The bolt was slipped on the door, which had apparently been locked; then the door was slowly opened. They held their breath and the next thing they knew, Bert had come through the door and was standing in front of them.

He grinned at them, almost malevolently. "Well, well," he said, "looks like our guests are finally awake".

He moved back to the door and signalled to someone outside. Soon George, too, came through the door. "Restrain Sloan," Bert commanded.

Steve tried to resist, but George was strong and soon had him pinned down with his arms behind his back. "Now, Detective," he said maliciously, "if you don't want anything to happen to your friend, I suggest you remain compliant".

When Steve stopped struggling, Bert grinned and moved over to Jesse. Clearly showing him the gun at his waist, he said, "you come with me, Doctor. If you work with me, you'll soon see your friend again".

Jesse stood up unsteadily and looked back at Steve. His friend nodded, saying, "go with him, Jess". So Jesse allowed Bert to lead him out, George released Steve and followed.

Steve rubbed his wrists and prayed that Jesse would be alright. He had told him to go because Steve knew if he resisted, Bert would force him to go, by any means necessary. He hadn't wanted that to happen. He could only hope that he had made the right decision.

-

In another part of the warehouse, Jesse was being roughly dragged over to a chair. "Have a seat, doctor," Bert said, almost kindly while George practically threw him onto the chair.

"We have a few things to discuss," he continued in his sickly sweet voice. "I believe you have something we want".

Jesse's voice shook as he spoke, "I don't have anything. You already took all the diamonds from Steve".

Bert smiled tightly and Jesse decided in that instant, that he didn't like that look. "The rest of the diamonds, doctor," he said patiently.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," Jesse cursed himself for stuttering as he spoke.

Bert's patience seemed to disappear at that moment. He flew at Jesse and punched him hard in the stomach. Before Jesse had a chance to fall to the floor, Bert grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

The blonde doctor shouted out involuntarily at the surge of pain across his back. The other man glared angrily at him and tightened his grip on his shoulders.

Bert forced some control over his anger, but did not release the doctor. "Listen, doc," he said slowly, "we know Greg gave you the diamonds, or at least told you where to find them".

"Jesse shook his head frantically. Bert lost his temper again, and dropped the younger man in a heap on the floor.

Turning to him, he placed a sharp kick in his side and two more on his right leg.

Jesse felt the pain shoot through his body and it was all he could do not to call out in pain. He wasn't going to give Bert the satisfaction. When the blows finally ended, he was numb with shock and pain. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't respond to Bert in any way.

Bert seemed to realise this and, out of frustration, landed another kick to Jesse's abdomen. That last time, the young doctor was sure he felt something crack.

His torturer paused to collect himself, before turning to George. "Take him back to his cell," he snapped, "the cop can take care of him".

"Yes, Bert," George obediently grabbed the incapacitated prisoner and dragged him roughly to his feet.

-

Steve sat in the room he had been left in. He didn't know how long it was since they had taken Jesse, but he guessed it was at least a couple of hours. He was getting really worried by now; who knew what Bert and George were doing to his best friend?

If anything happened to him he knew it would be his fault. He was the one who had taken Jesse to the warehouse; he was the one who had told him to go with Bert.

The sound of footsteps broke him out of his self-incrimination. Someone was coming. He doubted there was anything he could do but he braced himself all the same.

The door burst open and Jesse was flung through, where he immediately crumpled to the floor. As quickly as it had opened, the door closed again.

"Jesse!" Steve ran over to his stricken friend, who hadn't moved from his prone position on the floor. When Steve was beside Jesse he saw that his eyes were half open, though they were glazed with pain.

"Jess?" he waited for his friend's eyes to focus on him. "Can you tell me where you're hurt?" he asked, anxiously.

Jesse's lips moved, but no sound emerged. Then, much to Steve's alarm, he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Jesse! Jess!" Steve tried to rouse his friend, but to no avail. He was still breathing, that was something.

Gently, Steve slipped his hands under his friend's shoulders and carefully pulled him to the side. It would make him less of a target, Steve thought grimly.

Seeing as his friend was unconscious, Steve decided to give him a quick check over himself. He slid his friend's shirt up, only to reveal added bruising to the ones already on his ribs. There were several small cuts, where the skin had split.

This, he assumed, was due to the kicks that had been delivered, for they had been kicks, if the partial boot print on his friend said anything.

He wasn't a doctor, so he didn't know for sure, but experience told him Jesse probably had at least one cracked rib. He didn't dare think what other damage had been caused.

Steve knew he could do nothing until Jesse woke, so he settled back to watch over his friend. And waited.

-

Arthor's Note: Hey guys ninth chapter! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. PS I'm toying with the idea of having a couple of sequels to this, so let me know if you think it will be wirth it, THANKS!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 10

Amanda and Mark were silent throughout their journey, there was nothing to say. No meaningless words of comfort to take away their fears. So they sat quietly, each imagining different scenarios that would meet them on their arrival to the warehouse.

The strained silence ended abruptly as they finally arrived at their destination. Mark sat still for so long that Amanda called anxiously, "Mark?"

The older doctor turned to look at her and smiled, albeit shakily. "Come on, Amanda," he said simply.

Amanda nodded and followed Mark out of the car. As they looked around, a thought occurred to the pathologist.

"Mark, if Steve took Jesse here, where's his truck?"

Mark froze at these words. She was right, of course, but where was his truck?

All of a sudden, Mark whipped out his cell phone and dialled. "Calling Steve," he answered Amanda's questioning look.

Long, tense moments passed and there was no answer. Eventually, Mark conceded defeat and hung up.

"We will find them, Mark," Amanda rubbed his shoulder, comfortingly.

"I hope so, Amanda," he responded numbly. "We'd better go and have a look".

He led the way onto the warehouse with Amanda following silently. They searched for anything that might give them a clue as to their friends' whereabouts.

After nearly twenty minutes of fruitless searching they stumbled across the open trap door. They looked at each other, not daring to confirm the other's suspicions.

Slowly they descended, dreading what they might find. The underground chamber was just as empty as the warehouse above.

A glint of red on the floor caught Mark's attention. "Amanda, over here," he called.

"What is it?" Amanda asked when she was next to him.

Mark removed his hand from the sticky substance, and lifted his hand to the light. "It's blood, Amanda," he said, softly.

He looked up at her when she emitted a shocked gasp. "Whose is it?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Amanda," he whispered regretfully. After a pause he added, "it's still sticky, it can't be more than a few hours old".

"Steve and Jesse were here a few hours ago," she whispered mournfully.

"I know, Honey".

She looked up at his pained expression. "Come on, we should get back to the hospital. We can call Tanis and get her to help".

Mark turned to leave, then for some reason he looked back. That's when he saw the broken floorboard.

"That's odd," he muttered.

"What?" Amanda turned back to her friend as he moved across the small room.

"This floorboard's been ripped up". He stood up suddenly, "come on; the sooner we call Tanis, the sooner we can help them".

-

Slowly, but surely, Jesse returned to consciousness. It took an effort, because he hurt everywhere, but he managed to prise his eyes open. He saw a figure slumped beside him, clearly dosing.

"Steve," he called hoarsely when he recognized his friend.

Steve was immediately awake and, seeing no danger, turned to look at the young doctor beside him. "Hey, Jess," he spoke excitedly, "how're you feeling?"

Jesse shifted and instantly regretted it. He winced as pain flared through his chest and abdomen, threatening to take his breath away.

"I've been better," he said, jokingly.

Steve frowned, his concern for his friend increasing tenfold. "Jess," he said seriously, "can you tell me how bad it is?"

Jesse knew he was referring to his injuries, but was unsure himself and equally unsure as to what to tell his friend.

He carefully tested his body, trying to evaluate his condition. "Well," he said eventually, "I think I have a cracked rib, at least one".

Steve nodded, he had expected as much, "anything else?"

"Don't know, it's hard to tell," he said quietly. "Certainly a lot of bruising," he looked at his chest awkwardly then looked at Steve. "Help me sit up would ya?"

"Sure, buddy," Steve said. Jesse's the doctor, Steve thought to himself, if he thinks it's OK for him to sit up then who am I to stop him?

Carefully, he managed to manoeuvre Jesse into a comfortable sitting position, before leaning against the wall next to him.

"What did they want from you, Jess?" Steve asked quietly.

Jesse shuddered as he remembered the malice dripping from Bert's voice. "There are more diamonds, Steve," he whispered.

"What?" Steve sat up in shock. "What d'you mean?"

"He-he said there are more. He thinks I know where they are," he said slowly.

Steve frowned as he considered what he had just been told. "Maybe he assumed that, since you were Gregory's doctor, that he told you where they are," Steve said, thoughtfully.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I think so".

Steve watched the younger man closely and noted his shallow breathing. He knew that this was due to the pain and discomfort caused by the damaged ribs, but it still worried him.

"You sure you're alright, Jess?" he asked cautiously.

Jesse smiled reassuringly, "yeah, just a bit sore, that's all".

Steve wasn't convinced but he let it lie. "Get some rest, Jess. I have a feeling you'll need it".

-

The man was sitting at his desk when the phone rang again.

He picked it up and a voice spoke before he had a chance to. "Boss, we gotta problem here," it said.

"What is it this time, Bert?" the man growled.

"The doc won't talk. Either that or he doesn't know," Bert said.

"Oh, he knows," the man assured him. "I'm certain of it".

"Well, I can't get him to talk," Bert continued.

"What do you suggest, then?"

"I was thinking, perhaps you could come and talk to him?" Bert asked, hesitantly.

The man paused, considering the wisdom of facing their captive. "Very well, I'll be there within the hour," then he hung up.

-

Jesse lay on the floor, but he was unable to sleep. There was a constant nagging pain and fear, which only added to his fatigue.

Footsteps outside sent a fresh wave of panic through his body and he struggled to sit up despite the pain. Steve supported Jesse into a sitting position once more.

Once again the door was opened and in came Bert and George, followed by someone else. Steve jerked with shock. "Lennon!" he exclaimed.

Neil Lennon turned to look at him. "Well, well, Detective Sloan. What a surprise," he turned to Bert. "You didn't tell me the good Detective was enjoying our company".

"He came with the doc," Bert explained.

"Not to worry," Lennon brushed it aside. He moved over to Jesse and looked down at him. "Well, doc, have you enjoyed your stay?" he sneered.

"Get away from him, Lennon," Steve snapped.

Neil looked at him. "Touchy are we, Detective?" he grinned and turned to George and Bert. "Restrain him," he ordered.

George quickly subdued the struggling cop and moved him across the room. With anything less than gentleness, Lennon bent down and grabbed Jesse by his collar.

Ignoring the doctor's cries of pain, he picked him up and through him against the wall. Jesse yelled out as his abused body impacted heavily against the solid surface.

Steve baulked at his friend's mistreatment and fought against the hands that held him. George merely tightened his grip and the detective's arms and pulled them further behind his back.

"So, doc, are you gonna give in and tell us where they're hidden?" Lennon growled, "or do I have to give Bert some time alone with you?"

Even through the pain that fuzzed his mind, Jesse could work out the meaning behind Lennon's words. Jesse's eyes widened with panic and he glanced across to where Bert stood beside Steve and George.

"I do-don't know what you're talking about," he said as evenly as he could.

Neil put his hand round Jesse's neck and squeezed hard. "I know that you know where they are," he said, threateningly, "but if you won't tell me". He looked over at Steve, whose face was twisted with anguish at not being able to help his friend.

Grinning maliciously, he looked back at the doctor, who was now struggling for breath under his hands. "Then I'll have to make you," he finished, releasing Jesse.

The younger man fell to the floor, gasping for breath and holding an arm across his chest.

Lennon turned and stalked towards the door. Without stopping or turning to look at him, he said to Bert, "get the answers out of him; one way or another". Then he left.

Bert grinned in turn and looked at the pathetic doctor on the floor. He was going to enjoy every minute of this. Oh, the injuries he could inflict with a single beating. His grin widened at the thought.

He took one step after another towards his victim. He would get the answers they all wanted, "one way, or another".

-

Arthor's Note: hey hey hey. Hope you're all still enjoying this. I've nearly finished the handwritten version of this (which is currently 93 A4 pages long!!) so i can spend more time typing this up. Woohoo!! OK, please let me know what you think and thanks for all your support out there. Bye for now!!


	11. Chapter 11

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 11

Tanis hung up the phone and groaned inwardly. She hadn't liked what she'd heard; it was just like her partner to get himself into trouble, she thought.

"Come on, Tanis, move your butt and get to the hospital," she said to herself.

Grabbing her badge and her gun, she made her way towards her car. She hoped with Mark and Amanda's help that they'd be able to find Steve and Jesse. She hoped.

The drive was quiet. Uninterrupted, except from an annoying radio station; which she immediately turned off.

Less than ten minutes later, she arrived at Community General. As arranged, she met with Mark and Amanda in the doctor's lounge.

"So, what do we have so far?" Tanis asked, getting straight to the point.

Mark sighed. "Unfortunately, not enough," he looked to the file they had composed of all their information.

"Well, we know that they're not at that warehouse; we already checked," Amanda added.

"OK, do we have any suspects?" Tanis looked at the file.

"We think maybe George and Bert Rain," Mark answered.

Tanis frowned, thoughtfully. "I don't see any connection".

Mark smiled, despite his concerns. "We think they wanted Jesse. That's why they were asking for him and why they came to the beach house".

"Mark," Tanis said, profession demanding her to be serious, "I don't see any reason why they would want Jesse. There's only a remote connection through the case and that's because he helps you".

The older doctor stared into the distance. "No, that's not the only connection," he said slowly, "he also treated Gregory McCalson".

"I don't understand, Mark," Amanda watched her friend closely; "didn't you also help treat him?"

Mark nodded. "Yes I did, but Gregory spoke to Jesse, not me," he said matter-of-factly.

"I still don't-," Amanda was cut off.

"You think that someone saw and assumed that Gregory told Jesse where the diamonds are," Tanis cut in, sharply.

Smiling, Mark said, "that's exactly what I think". He paused, thinking. "Now, we think Neil Lennon is involved in this and he owned that warehouse," he stopped.

"What?"

"What is it?" Amanda and Tanis asked together.

"Does Lennon own more than one warehouse, by any chance?" he asked.

Tanis thought for a second. Nodding she said, "yeah, a few, I think".

"Do you think we could get a list?" Mark asked, in full gear now.

"I'll see what I can do," Tanis said as she left.

Amanda looked at Mark. "You think he's got them at one of his other warehouses, don't you?" she asked.

"Let's hope so, Amanda," he said, sadly, "let's hope so".

-

Jesse gulped as Bert approached him, and cringed inwardly at the look of utter glee on his tormentor's face.

He turned to Steve, who was now struggling violently against his restraints in a bid to protect his friend. The detective grunted in pain as he was shoved rudely to the floor.

Bert was upon him now. He knew there was nothing he could do, but still he tried to move away from the hands which reached down to grab him.

"None of that now, Doc," Bert's voice sounded again. Sighing with frustration, he followed Jesse and effortlessly grabbed him and hauled him up. "Now, are you gonna tell us where the diamonds are?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time for Jesse.

"For the last time," he said between breaths, "I don't know about any diamonds".

"Wrong answer," Bert growled. He kneed him viciously in the stomach, pulled him up and punched him in the face.

Jesse was vaguely aware of Steve yelling out as he fell to the floor. He sensed, more than saw, Bert descending on him again. As he was lifted up he could do little more than hang limply in his grip.

"Where are they?" Bert yelled in his ear.

"I don't know," Jesse spoke through gritted teeth.

This seemed to anger Bert even more. He pushed Jesse against the wall and punched him thrice more in the stomach.

He let the blonde doctor sink to the floor. When he was about to strike him again, he paused. The doctor was looking up again but not at him. Jesse's gaze was fixed on Steve. He looked at the detective and saw concern etched on his face. And not just concern for anyone; concern for the doctor.

Bert grinned to himself. It looked like this little game was about to take a turn. Maybe the doc will give me some answers, Bert thought, if I pick on his friend here.

Jesse saw his intention and lifted himself onto his hands and knees. He tried to stand, but found he no longer had the strength to do so.

"Well, Doc," Bert sneered as he took a place beside Steve. "Would you spill if I picked on your friend here?" he indicated to George to lift the detective to his feet.

Jesse didn't answer. He couldn't; he was struggling to breathe. He knew he should try and breathe evenly, but he was too scared for Steve's sake to concentrate.

His chest hurt with every shallow breath he took. He was close to hyperventilating.

"Don't…don't hurt Steve," he managed to force out.

"Oh?" Bert looked at him, "why shouldn't I?" With that, he turned and punched Steve in the chest.

"No," Jesse whispered, despairingly.

His evil grin back on his face, he returned to Jesse's side. "Think about your answer the next time we meet, Doc," he snarled.

Together, Bert and George left the two friends alone in their prison once more.

Jesse, too weak to do anything else, collapsed ineloquently on the floor.

-

Mark, Amanda and Tanis sat at a table in BBQ Bob's, all wearing worried expressions. Time was running out, fast.

They had no idea what could be happening to their friends and no desire to think upon it.

"OK," Tanis started. "Here's what we found". She passed a document listing the warehouses owned by Lennon. "This is all the ones we know he owns," she said, "unfortunately, there maybe others which we don't know about".

Mark nodded. "Well, let's start with these ones first".

The next half an hour was spent checking the locations of the warehouses and trying to pinpoint a likely place to search first. Suddenly, Mark sat up straight and frowned at the address in front of him.

"I think I might have found something," he said slowly.

Amanda and Tanis looked up, waiting impatiently to see what he had found.

"Look here," he indicated the warehouse he had been looking at.

Tanis frowned. "What do you mean, Mark? I don't-," she looked closed at the address. "Wait a minute. This warehouse is right next door to the other one. You're not saying-".

"It's the perfect place to hide someone," Mark explained. "No one would think of looking right next door to where this whole thing started".

They looked at each other incredulously , considering the possibility. Tanis got up, saying, "let's go then, we haven't got time to waste".

"Right," they agreed as they, too, got up and left the restaurant.

-

Author's Note: sorry it's sucha short chapter this time guys, but it seemed a good place to leave it. Plus I have my first AS exams soon and so haven't had much chance to write recently. Some good news though, I have nearly finished the hand written version of this (currently at just over 104 A4 pages long) so the rest of this story should hopefully follow. Thanks again for all your support!! Keep reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 12

When Steve recovered enough from the punch, he looked around and realised they were alone. He saw Jesse lying on the floor, wheezing slightly as he struggled to breathe.

"Jesse?" Steve crouched down next to his friend.

The blonde head slowly lifted and pain filled blue eyes met his. "You...OK?" Jesse gasped.

"I'm fine, Jess," Steve studied his friend. "What about you, though?" he asked.

Before Jesse could answer, he started coughing. Steve gently supported his friend as the coughing wracked his small frame.

Steve began to worry when the attack refused to abate. His concern blooming into full out panic when he noticed blood trickling down Jesse's chin.

Finally the attack eased and Jesse slumped into Steve's arms. Carefully, Steve lowered his friend onto him back.

"Steve," Jesse rasped, "I think…I have a punctured lung".

"What can I do?" Steve asked anxiously.

Jesse shook his head. "Not much. Help me onto my side," he whispered.

"OK," the detective did as he was told. "Hang in there, 'kay, Jess?" he said.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Steve," he smiled gratefully at his friend.

"What for?" the older man queried; a look of confusion upon his face.

"Being my friend," Jesse answered weakly.

"Always, Jess. You know that," he said companionably. Jesse smiled, but was soon hit by another bout of coughing. Steve rubbed his back soothingly, trying to ease his best friend's discomfort.

The coughing was accompanied by another flood of blood from Jesse's mouth. As he settled again, he looked up at the older man; his almost-brother. "I'm scared, Steve," Jesse whispered.

"I know, Jess, but you're gonna be alright," Steve comforted. "I'm sure Dad has worked out where we are by now".

That elicited a small laugh from the doctor. "Yeah, I bet he has. He was…always good at working things like that out," he smiled at the memories.

"I don't know how he does it," Steve said.

"Prob'ly got a crystal ball hidden somewhere," Jesse joked.

Steve looked at him affectionately. "That's what I like to hear. Some good old Jesse humour," he said, smiling.

Jesse chuckled slightly, even though it hurt to do so. He winced and closed his eyes, sleepily.

Steve noticed and shook him by the shoulder. "Hey, come on, Jess. Stay with me," he said worriedly. Jesse's eyelids flickered open and Steve let out a small sigh of relief.

"Just keep your eyes open for me, okay?" Steve said.

Jesse nodded weakly. "'kay, Steve," his voice crackled slightly as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Jess," Steve said, miserably.

"S'not your fault, Steve," Jesse told his friend. "I wanted to come".

"I shouldn't have asked you, though," Steve continued.

"Steve," Jesse said seriously. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen. It's not your fault," he insisted.

Steve smiled at his friend. "Thanks Jess," he said sincerely.

"No problem," Jesse replied. He coughed, more weakly this time. The effort drained him and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Jess?" Steve asked. Receiving no reply he shifted position and looked at the doctor. He realised, all of a sudden, what had happened.

"Jesse! C'mon, buddy. Stay with me, c'mon, you gotta hang in there, Jess," Steve pleaded, "you can't give up now. Please. Please, just hang on". He fumbled for a pulse, his fingers touching the sweaty, clammy neck. He finally found one, a weak, rapid thrum of life, but it was there.

He sighed with relief and, without moving his fingers from the pulse point, checked his friend's breathing. As haphazard and raspy as it was, it was better than nothing. Definitely better than nothing, he thought, grimly.

He was alive, for now.

But Steve could not tell how long that would last. He only hoped that help would arrive soon; for without it…

-

George was sat on the floor, back against the wall, while Bert paced frantically in front of him.

"I'm telling you, George," Bert was saying, "we might as well try and find the diamonds ourselves".

"Without the information from the doc, we ain't gotta hope," George replied.

"I don't think the doc even knows about the other diamonds," Bert yelled.

"But Neil said-," the larger man began.

"I don't care what Neil said," Bert cut in. "I reckon he was mistaken. The doc never knew what we was on about 'til we told him".

George seemed to consider this for a moment. "Suppose it makes sense," he said, eventually. "But, Bert, if the doc don't know, how do we find them?"

Bert scowled. He had no idea where to start looking. He looked at his brother. "Guess we just have to track down all the places Gregory went to," he said tiredly.

"That could take us forever!" George complained.

Bert smiled slightly. "Diamonds are forever, brother," he said, "we will find them".

Just then, the door to the warehouse crashed open and in came a dozen or so armed police officers.

"Freeze!" they yelled.

A female cop stepped forward, gun aimed at them. "Alright, put your hands in the air," she said firmly.

George looked at his brother, who nodded in reassurance. Slowly, they both raised their hands above their heads.

Four officers came over and placed them in handcuffs. As they were escorted out, they saw the female cop organizing a search of the warehouse.

Looking for our prisoners, Bert thought as he was pushed out of the door.

-

Steve heard the commotion outside, but was incapable of going to investigate. They were locked in for one, but he also didn't want to leave his friend alone.

A soft groan from the inert form captured his attention. "Jess?" Steve called hesitantly.

"St…ve?" Jesse's eyes flickered slightly as he returned to consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes and focused them on Steve.

"Hey, there," Steve said softly as the bleary, blue-eyed gaze settled on him.

Jesse smiled awkwardly. "Hey, yourself," he whispered, voice barely audible.

"I think help may have arrived," Steve informed his friend.

"Good," the young doctor croaked. As they spoke, the door was being unlocked and opened in somewhat of a hurry.

In the next moment both his dad and Amanda were by his side. He was vaguely aware of Tanis standing guard by the door, but she left them alone for now.

"Dad! Jesse," he said, desperately.

"I know, Son, let me have a look at him," Mark said, gruffly.

Steve backed away to allow his father and Amanda to examine their friend. Please let him be alright, he thought.

"M…rk?" Jesse mumbled.

"Yes, Jess, it's me," his mentor comforted. "Just lie still and let me look at you, OK?"

Jesse nodded slowly, "'kay".

Mark quickly dismissed the bruises on his friend's cheek bone, they weren't that serious, and turned his attention to his chest. Jesse's breathing rattled in his lungs, worrying Mark to no end.

Carefully, he allowed his fingers to probe the damage. Jesse was obviously in a great deal of pain, and Mark winced every time his young protégé did.

His face was a mask of horror as he continued to examine the bruised and battered body. Sighing, he looked up at his son and Amanda. "He has some cracked ribs, at least one broken, and a punctured lung," he took a deep breath, to steady himself.

Despite his own horror at the injuries, Steve knew there was more. "What else?" he probed, gently.

Mark grimaced; his son was incredibly perceptive, especially when it came to him or their friends. Well, its better they know, Mark thought to himself.

He nodded. "His abdomen is distended," Mark paused at Amanda's distressed 'oh no'.

Steve, who didn't know what this meant, looked between the two doctors. "What?" he asked, impatiently.

"That means there's internal bleeding," his father told him.

Steve closed his eyes in dismay. How much more was he expected to survive? Steve thought angrily.

A groan brought their attention back to the younger man. "M-Mark?"

"I'm here, Jess". He moved into Jesse's field of vision.

"H-hurts," he whined, "c…can't…breathe".

"It's alright, Jess. You're gonna be fine," he glanced up as Tanis approached.

"Ambulance is on the way," she stated simply.

"Thank you, Tanis," Mark smiled up at the detective.

The senior doctor looked back at his protégé and noted his increasing distress. He turned to his son. "Steve, can you keep him calm for me?" he asked.

Steve nodded and moved to his friend's side. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and used his other to brush a lock of hair out of Jesse's face.

"We're gonna get you out of here, Jess. I promise," he said soothingly.

Jesse nodded then whimpered as another wave of pain crashed over him. Steve felt his insides twist at the sight of his best friend in such utter anguish.

"Dad?" he asked, desperately, "can't you do anything for him?"

"I'm trying to, Son," Mark reassured. It was then that Steve noticed his father was rifling through the medical bag and pulling out various pieces.

"Steve," the small voice was accompanied by a series of wheezing.

Steve looked at his friend. The younger man's chest was heaving and his whole body shook with the effort it took to breathe.

"It's alright, Jess," he said, clasping the younger man's hand in his own.

"Jesse," Mark leaned over to face his protégé. "I didn't want to have to do this, but your condition is deteriorating," he paused, "I need to relieve the pressure and-,"

"You want…to insert a chest drain," Jesse finished for him.

Mark smiled. "Yes, I do," he said in a friendly voice, before turning serious again. "I can give you pain killers, but without a proper anaesthetic this is gonna hurt a lot," Mark said, regretfully.

Jesse nodded, he knew the procedure. "I know, Mark, it's OK. I know you have to do this," he said quietly.

Mark put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. Amanda moved next to the older doctor and laid out the various pieces of equipment.

She looked up and studied her friend, noting the new lines of strain on his face. "Are you ready, Mark?" she asked worriedly.

Mark smiled slightly, just a small quirk of his lips. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Amanda," he whispered sadly.

He turned back to his patient, who was now curling inwards with the pain. "Jesse," he addressed him firmly to get his attention.

The blonde head slowly turned and he was met with the blue gaze of his friend. "I'm going to roll you onto your back, Jess," he told the younger man, "it'll be more uncomfortable, but it will be safer for you, while I do this".

Jesse, now too weak to talk, nodded minutely.

"OK then, Jess". He positioned Steve by Jesse's shoulders, while he took the legs. They would turn together to make the ride as smooth as possible for Jesse.

"Here we go then, Jess," on Mark's count, they rolled him over as carefully as possible.

Although he tried not to show it, the moving of his position had caused a whole wave of pain to crash over his body. His friends, however, noticed the tell tale signs of his jaw clenching, as he struggled not to cry out.

Mark's heart jerked at causing his friend and almost-son such pain, and at the prospect of what he was about to do.

Carefully, Jesse's shirt was rolled up. Both doctors winced at the visible damage on their friend's body.

Mark enlisted Steve's help again to hold Jesse still during the procedure. He picked up the scalpel and turned to the blonde doctor. "Are you ready for this, Jess?" he checked.

Jesse nodded weakly, though inwardly he wasn't quite sure he was.

"OK, then," Mark said steadily, "here we go". As he made the incision, he felt Jesse tense and heard the strained whimper. "I'm sorry, Jess," he mumbled.

Steve felt his heart clench as Jesse whimpered, he couldn't imagine how much extra pain this was causing him. Then he remembered what his father told him and he soothed his friend, keeping firm hands on the slim shoulders.

Mark inserted the tube and almost immediately a mixture of frothy blood came out. He left Amanda to attach a bag on the end and turned to their young friend.

Quickly, he assessed his breathing and monitored his condition. He watched the lax face and, much to his dismay, realised the younger man was still conscious.

"How's your breathing now, Jess?" Mark asked.

Jesse smiled slightly. "Better, thanks," he whispered.

One of the officers arrived just then. "Ambulance is here," he informed them.

"Thanks," Tanis said, before dismissing him. She moved over to the small group on the floor. "Did you hear?" she asked kindly

"Yeah, thanks Tanis," Steve looked up at the female detective.

"Your welcome, Partner," she left them alone as the paramedics arrived.

When Jesse was loaded on the gurney, Mark crouched beside him. "We're gonna take you to the hospital now, Jess. You're gonna be alright. Jess? Jess!" he called anxiously.

For Jesse, the strain had proved to be too much and his eyes fluttered closed. Mark quickly pressed two fingers to his neck, relieved at finding a weak pulse there.

He looked at the two medics. "We need to move him, NOW," he said urgently.

Amanda went with Jesse in the ambulance while Mark and Steve followed in Mark's car.

-

Author's Note: finally, a nice long chapter for all my fans out there. I hope you're all still enjoying this story and please keep reviewing!! I'll get the next chapter u[ as soon as I can. Bye for now!


	13. Chapter 13

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 13

Two hours later, Steve sat anxiously waiting in the doctor's lounge. They had arrived just seconds after the ambulance.

Jesse's STATS had been dropping and he was rushed into the OR. His father had gone with him, determined to perform the surgery and help their friend.

The other staff had grudgingly agreed, if only because they respected the older doctor.

All there was left to do for Steve and Amanda was to sit and wait. Waiting was the worst part, Steve thought. Not knowing what was happening, hoping beyond hope that everything would turn out alright.

That was the only thing to do and it was torturing the younger Sloan's mind, even as the older Sloan grappled with his own emotions as Jesse coded on the table before him.

Amanda looked across at her friend. His eyes were focussed in the middle distance and his face bore a troubled expression.

"He will be alright, Steve," she consoled.

He looked across at her with haunted eyes. "It was horrible, Amanda," Steve whispered, "I watched him being beaten up". The detective shook his head. "You know, even in his condition, he still tried to defend me".

"Of course he did, Steve," Amanda said gently, "you're his friend. He would do anything to help you".

"That's just the point," Steve said morosely, "he'd do anything for me…and I did nothing for him".

So that's the problem, thought Amanda. "Steve, Jesse knows that you would have helped if you could," she placed a hand caringly on one of his own.

"But I should have tried, damn it!" Steve raised his voice, startling Amanda. "Sorry," he apologized instantly.

"It's OK, Steve," she watched him silently before adding "we need to help Jesse through this now. He doesn't need your guilt, Steve; he needs you".

Steve smiled, albeit shakily. "You're right, Amanda," he said quietly.

"I know," she smiled cheekily.

They waited together, desperate for the knowledge that their friend would be alright.

-

Steve awoke with a start, Amanda was crouched beside him. Evidently she had been trying to wake him, for she sat back and looked at him.

"Sorry, Steve," she apologized for the rude awakening.

"Its fine, Amanda," Steve said as he noticed the other person in the room.

Mark wearily sat down across from his son and friend as they looked at him expectantly.

"Mark?"

"Dad?" the two simple questions were posed at the same time. Despite his exhaustion he allowed himself a smile.

"He survived surgery," he answered their question. "He had two cracked ribs, one broken, and a punctured lung. We set the ribs and repaired the damage to the lung".

He took a deep breath and continued. "His spleen was lacerated and we sutured that. There was also some other bleeding which we managed to stop".

Mark shook his head sadly. "There was so much damage," he said mournfully, "he lost so much blood".

"He will be OK, though, won't he, Dad?" Steve asked nervously.

"He should be," Mark reassured, "we just have to keep an eye on him for a while".

"No change there, then," Amanda said jokingly. It had the desired effect as the tension was released and they all allowed themselves a small laugh.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Mark commented when they had calmed down.

"Can we see him, Dad?" Steve asked, willing the other man to understand his need.

"Sure, Steve," his father said warmly, "he's sedated at the moment and when he wakes he'll still be very weak".

"I know, Dad," Steve spoke softly.

Mark nodded and guided them to Jesse's room which, Steve noted, was thankfully a normal room rather than an ICU one.

Quietly, they entered the room and stood together. Jesse's slim frame lay on the bed before them. His skin was pale and the dark bruise poking out from behind the oxygen mask stood out in sharp contrast.

There was no other visible signs of his torment, but Steve knew those covers hid a myriad of other injuries.

"Can I stay with him?" Steve asked as he approached the figure on the bed.

"Of course," Mark looked at his son in understanding, before quietly leaving the room. With a last glance back, Amanda followed him.

Steve sat down in the small plastic chair that served as seating for concerned relatives.

"Hey there, Jess," he whispered softly, while at the same time tenderly taking one slim hand into his own broad one. He was relieved at feeling the soft thrum of life beneath the surface of the cool skin.

"You're gonna pull through this, ya hear me?" the detective told his friend. "We'll get you better, Jess, you'll see," he assured him.

He fell quiet a moment to contemplate his friend. Jesse lay motionless on the bed, an IV drip attached to one arm and a chest drain just visible above the covers.

Steve thought he'd never seen his young friend so small and lost…and still. Jesse was so full of life; he was always bouncing around doing one thing or another. For a moment Steve wished he'd just wake up, but he knew that the sedative prevented that.

His father had told him on the way to this room, that Jesse should be awake by morning. He couldn't wait for that, he wanted to see for himself that his friend was going to be okay.

He maintained his vigil at Jesse's bedside throughout the night. Eventually, the stress and shock of the last couple of days took its toll and he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

-

Mark and Amanda sat together in the lounge, each clasping a mug of the hospital's infamous coffee.

"How's Steve?" Amanda asked tentatively.

Mark sighed and shook his head. "He's still with Jesse. He wants to be there when he wakes," he sighed again. "I don't know what to do with him, Amanda".

"Once he's seen Jesse awake, we'll be able to convince him to go home and get some rest," she said certainly.

Mark smiled his gratitude. "I suppose you're right, Amanda," he said tiredly.

The young pathologist frowned as he yawned. "Mark, why don't you go home? You're exhausted yourself," Amanda spoke kindly.

"I will, Amanda," Mark looked at her. "As soon as I know Steve and Jesse are going to be alright".

Amanda nodded in understanding. "I still don't understand what George and Bert wanted with Steve and Jesse, if they already had the diamonds".

"From what Steve told me, it was Jesse they were after. Apparently there are more diamonds other than the ones we recovered from Bert," Mark frowned, thoughtfully. "Steve said they thought Jesse knew where they were".

"But why?" Amanda asked astounded.

"Remember we were talking about someone seeing Gregory talking to Jesse?" She nodded slowly. "Well, I think I might know how to find out whom".

With that he got up and left the room.

"Mark, wait," Amanda called out, exasperated, before she reluctantly followed him to the nurses' station.

-

Steve had woken to the sound of groaning and now sat forward eagerly. The sun had evidently risen hours ago and now Jesse was beginning to stir.

"Jess" Steve murmured

Slowly Jesse prised his eyes open and blinked sleepily at Steve.

"Hey there," Steve grinned amiably.

"Hey," Jesse croaked. Steve watched as his friend's eyes flicked around the room. "'m…hospital?" he asked unsteadily.

"Yeah, you're at Community General," Steve reassured the young doctor.

A frown settled on Jesse's forehead as he took in the detective's appearance. "You…OK?" he asked sleepily, past the oxygen mask on his face.

"I'm fine, Jess," Steve smiled to support his words.

"You…tired," Jesse stated, "should…go…home".

"Yeah, I'm going," Steve yawned as he spoke. "You get some rest, Jess. I'll be back to see you later". He watched as the blue eyes closed sleepily.

"'kay," the small voice mumbled, before Jesse fell into a healing sleep.

"Sleep well, Jess," Steve whispered. Quietly he left the room and set out to find his dad and Amanda.

-

Author's Note: Finally another update! Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope you enjoyed this and be sure to keep an eye out for there's plenty more to come!!! Meanwhile keep reviewing, I really appreciate the support from all you fans out there. Thanks and bye for now!

PS: keep an eye out for my new DM fanfic "Camping in the Woods" still working on it but will get it to you as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Diamonds Are Forever

Part 14

Mark and Amanda stood at the nurses' station. Mark was in deep conversation with Nurse Sally Winters, while Amanda stood nearby listening closely.

Steve arrived just in time to hear his father say, "thank you very much, Sally," before the older man turned and saw him.

"Steve!" he exclaimed, delighted.

"Hey Dad, Amanda," Steve greeted, "I thought I'd let you know that Jesse woke up a minute ago".

"Really?" Amanda asked from beside him.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed. "He's asleep now, though," he added.

Mark nodded, unsurprised. "Best thing for him," he said lightly, "he needs all the rest he can get".

"Did he say anything?" Amanda queried.

"Yes. He told me I should go home," Steve said dryly.

"And so you should," his father agreed, as he drew in his son's haggard appearance.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," Steve relented. "Just don't all gang up on me, okay?"

"OK, Steve," Mark chuckled. "Oh, Steve, before you go, I have some news of my own".

The younger Sloan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Am I going to like this?" he asked cautiously.

"I hope so," Amanda piped up. "We reckon we know why George and Bert thought Jesse had their diamonds".

"Oh? And why would that be then?" Steve asked; his curiosity piqued.

Mark answered this time. "Well you see, on the day Gregory McCalson was brought in, Neil Lennon was standing right about there," he pointed to a spot a few feet from the nurses' station.

"So he would have had a clear view of McCalson talking to Jesse," Steve finished.

"Exactly," Mark said, satisfied.

"So I guess that means he didn't kill Gregory himself," Steve said thoughtfully.

"But I bet he was waiting here to make sure he was dead," Mark continued.

"If he knew, why send Bert and George later?" Steve asked.

"Well, after we took him to surgery there would be no way he could find out unless he asked," Mark supplied.

"And he wouldn't do that because it would seem suspicious," Amanda added.

"It would also mean someone was more likely to remember him," his father finished.

"OK, well, that's one part of the mystery solved," Steve sighed. "I'll call Tanis; see what she found out from Bert and George".

"After that, make sure you go home and get some rest," Mark told him.

"I will, Dad, I promise," Steve said.

-

Mark busied himself about the kitchen, preparing a 'normal' breakfast for himself and Steve. He had finally relented to Amanda's pestering and gone home for some well needed sleep.

He admitted, reluctantly to himself, that it had been nice to sleep in his own bed after everything that had happened.

He was interrupted from his musing when a bleary eyed Steve appeared in the kitchen. "Hey, Dad," the younger Sloan mumbled.

"Hey, Steve," Mark smiled fondly at his son. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually," Steve responded happily.

"Do you want a lift to the hospital?" Mark asked.

"How d'you know I was going there?" Steve asked back, sounding surprised.

Mark chuckled. "Because I know you, Steve," he said cryptically. He regarded his son steadily for awhile, before turning back to his cooking. "Bacon and eggs, Son?" he asked casually.

Steve grinned back at the other man. "Yes, please, Dad," he said.

While they were eating, Steve looked across at his father. "How's Jesse doing?"

Mark glanced up. "Much better when I saw him last night," he smiled as he remembered, "he woke up and started complaining about when he could go home".

Steve laughed at that. "Yep, that sounds like our Jesse," the detective said fondly.

"Did you call Tanis?" Mark let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Yeah," Steve looked thoughtful. "From what she gathered, it seems that Lennon, McCalson and the Rain brothers were all involved in a case of diamond smuggling about six months ago," he informed his father.

"That's about the time that Lennon abandoned that warehouse of his," Mark said slowly.

"Mm hmm," the detective confirmed. "Apparently McCalson got greedy. He made off with half the diamonds and disappeared".

"And I bet that Neil didn't want to be connected to the diamonds. Assuming, that is, that that's where they were stored," he looked to his son for assurance.

"It is," Steve sighed in malcontent. "Dad, why do you do that to me?"

"Do what?" Mark asked innocently.

"You know what," Steve said, frustrated. "Whenever I try to tell you something, you always jump two steps ahead.

"I'm sorry, Steve," his father said sincerely, "so, you were saying?"

"Lennon dumped the warehouse after McCalson disappeared," Steve continued," then the three of them drifted apart. That is until McCalson resurfaced about two weeks ago".

"If he had gotten away, why come back?" Mark asked, somewhat confused.

"I have no idea, Dad," Steve answered.

"What happened next?" Mark wondered aloud. Steve thought he could practically hear the cogs turning inside his father's head.

"My guess is that Lennon found him and had either George or Bert, or both, shoot him whilst he waited at the hospital for the results," Steve finished.

"And we know that it was there that he saw McCalson talking to Jesse," Mark filled in. "It all makes sense now," he exclaimed, triumphantly.

Steve nodded. "That pretty much sums it up," he agreed.

-

Half an hour later, Mark traipsed into the doctor's lounge after leaving Steve with Jesse.

"Hey, Mark," a tired voice mumbled from the direction of the couch.

Mark turned in surprise. "Amanda, were you here all night?" the older doctor exclaimed.

The pathologist shifted position. "Bus crash," she answered simply.

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Mark asked his friend. Amanda shot him a look which clearly said 'I'm not in the mood right now'. "OK," Mark sensibly backed off.

"How's Jesse?" she asked mildly.

"Sleeping right now, though he woke up yesterday and complained about wanting to go home," Mark chuckled at the thought.

"Typical," Amanda muttered, though she was smiling too. "And let me guess, Steve's with him right now?"

"Got it in one," Mark gazed into the distance, "he's gone into 'big brother' mode".

"Jesse tends to have that effect on people, especially when he gets into trouble," Amanda smiled fondly. Even she herself considered the blonde doctor to be her adoptive brother.

"Well, I better get off," Mark said, getting to his feet. "I've got rounds to do, and you should go home and get some rest," he told his friend.

"I'm off in a minute anyway," she assured the older doctor.

"Good," Mark said kindly as he left the room, allowing the door to fall shut behind him.

-

Author's Note: Woohoo! Finally, another chapter! Sorry to leave it so long guys, what with exams and everything else that goes on in my life I've not had much time on my hands. And I know I have found time to spend on my other fanfics, but this one is my best so far and I wanted to wait until I had some decent amount of time to work on it so I can keep up the good quality. Thanks to everyone who is still following this story and for all of your reviews (especially you Beth, your review was fantastic and very much appreciated!) I'm grateful for all the support from you guys out there, please keep it up. I'll get back to you as soon as I can, but bye for now!!


End file.
